The Next Reincarnation
by Hideki Motosuwa San
Summary: This is a spin off of the orignal Inu-Yasha show but set further ahead in the future... So, I hope you like it!
1. All Is 'Well'

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha... But if the owner ever gets tired of his/her multi millions, I will GLADLY take it off your hands! hehehe :D   
  
This is my first story that I have ever done so I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
NOTES:   
  
*(#)* Means there is a note at the bottom of the page about that part of the story.  
  
'Shikon no Tama' = 'The Shikon Jewel'  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
~This is after all the battles and wars over the 'Shikon no Tama' and everything is finally starting to settle down, or so they thought...~  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the heart of the lush forest by the well, all is at rest. Kagome sat down on the edge of the well with a great sigh of relief, she grinded "Finally, the 'Shikon no Tama' is whole again!".  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stood behind her snickering "Ya Kagome, better not let another damn crow get its claws on it! hehehe". "SIT!" ~Crash!~  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha, will you ever learn Kagome does not like you making your comments?" Miroku said as he took a seat up against a tree beside Sango.  
  
  
  
"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE TALKING! ALL YOU DO IS TRY TO LOOK UP HER SKIRT!" yelled Sango as she jumped up.  
  
"OH, AND YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST PERFECT SANGO?!" retaliated Miroku. They were both standing at this point, looking the other in the eye with a deadly stair.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Inu-Yasha snarled after spitting the grass and dirt from his mouth. "Kagome, can you PLEASE stop that S-I-T thing now? We have completed our quest and-"  
  
  
  
"...And that means we don't need to work together anymore" Shippo blurted out without thinking. Then Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as he said "OH NO! Kagome, does that mean your leaving us forever?" ~sniff~  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide. She had never thought of it like that before; now that they have do what they set out to do that long time ago, she has no reason to be in the age of 'Demons and Dragons'. "I don't know... ... I don't want to go Shippo, but why should I stick around?" She looked down on the little whimpering fox demon, she spoke "There is no reason, no reason for me to stay-"  
  
  
  
As she uttered the words, Inu-Yasha took off in a huff, leaving his great 'Tetsusaiga' sitting next to the well, but know one noticed because they were all thinking of how their lives would be like with out Kagome.  
  
  
  
~Not a sound could be heard around them, even the wind had stood in silence~  
  
  
  
It seems like time had stopped for just that split second, and them from behind the still sad group, "Give the gem to me" said a cool, calm, familiar voice... Sesshoumaru, the one and only brother of Inu-Yasha and sworn enemy, had slipped in with out a sound. "I will not ask again wench, give the 'Shikon no Tama' to me now."  
  
  
  
From a distance, a small shape appeared, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait up!" ~pant-pant~ "I have small legs; you know that." ~pant-pant~  
  
  
  
"Jaken, you should be back at camp watching Rin" snarled Sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
Jaken's face went pale, "You mean, she is not here with you? ... She ran off and I thought she was heading for you."  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, then back at the party, "Well, it seems like I don't have the time for chit-chat, so if you would be so kind as to hand it over, I will not kill you all."  
  
  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!" screamed Kagome as Songo and Miroku formed a line of defense in front of Kagome and Shippo, still in her arms.  
  
  
  
"You'll never get by us" yelled Sango with Miroku adding, "we have faced off in the past and won; what is stopping us now?"  
  
  
  
As all of this was going on, off in the distant woods, the sulking Inu-Yasha thought he heard a voice; "Was that Kagome?" He thought to him self, "Oh well, she does not care about me, so why should I care about her!" ... ~INU-YASHA!!!!!~ "THAT WAS HER!" He shouted as he jumped out of a tree in a panic.  
  
  
  
Back at the well, Sesshoumaru was starting to get angry, "As I said WENCH, give the gem to me. Your pathetic lives are not worth it-"  
  
  
  
"... AHHHH! Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!" All of the group heard as they all looked up.  
  
  
  
~Down came Inu-Yasha from the sky to attack Sesshoumaru~  
  
  
  
"Nice try LITTLE brother" Sesshoumaru said as he easily dodged Inu-Yasha's deadly attack. "Do you actually think such a WEAK attack would hurt or even HIT me?!"  
  
  
  
The slightly scared Jaken, who was now hiding behind a tree yelled out "My Lord, what about Rin?" ~under his breath~ "Not that I care, I just want to leave this place, ALIVE!"  
  
  
  
"Yes Jaken, thank you for reminding me" said Sesshoumaru he ran *(1)* towards Kagome.  
  
  
  
Kagome, still sitting on the edge of the well, stood up in a panic, but as she did, she lost her balance and started to fall down the well.  
  
  
  
Miroku, being right there, quickly stuck his golden monk's staff *(2)* down the well for Kagome to grab onto. "Climb up quickly" he yelled, but as she did, the 'Shikon no Tama' slipped from her fingers and fell to the bottom of the well and vanished...  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I changed the tense of some of the verbs near the end so that all the tenses would be the same  
  
*Writer's Notes:   
  
*(1)* He has the ability to run extremely fast.  
  
*(2)* I didn't mean for that to sound sexual, but I couldn't write it any other way that worked, sorry about that. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Please be truthful in your reviews of my story...  
  
  
  
You can also write to me at gamer@orangeday.net  
  
-Hideki Motosuwa San, signing out. 


	2. Out Of The Fire

NOTES:   
  
*(#)* Means there is a note at the bottom of the page about that part of the story.  
  
'Shikon no Tama' = 'The Shikon Jewel'  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kagome, still sitting on the edge of the well, stood up in a panic, but as she did, she lost her balance and started to fall down the well.  
  
  
  
Miroku, being right there, quickly stuck his golden monks staff *(1)* down the well for Kagome to grab onto. She screamed as loud as she could "AHHHHH!". "Climb up quickly Kagome!" he yelled to her, but as she did, the 'Shikon no Tama' slipped from her fingers and fell to the bottom of the well and vanished...  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Back in the time of TV, cars, and electricity...~  
  
  
  
"QUICK, GET SOME WATER!!!!" yelled the town's people that rushed over as soon as they the smoke and flames. "Hurry up! We must get the flames out or the 'shrine' will be destroyed!"  
  
  
  
~In the distance Higurashi family stood in shock~  
  
  
  
"Tell me again Souta. How did this happen?!" yelled his grandfather. "How did the 'shrine' catch on fire?!".  
  
  
  
Still stunned, the black haired, brown eyed, 8 year old boy could only remember a bit of the terrible night. ~he is remembering~ "I was playing with the cat around the 'shrine', when I all of a sudden I heard Kagome screaming *(2)*. So I rushed over to the well to look in, but on my way I must have knocked over a lit candle" ... "I AM SOOO SORRY" ~He starts to cry~  
  
  
  
"Well Souta? Did you see her? Your sister Kagome, was she in the well when you looked down?" said the grandfather with fear in his voice.  
  
  
  
~Souta stopped crying for a bit to think~ "No, I didn't see her. It was to dark to see anything" ~He started crying again~  
  
  
  
~By now the flames had overtaken the 'shrine' and was moving on to the 'great tree' and house...~  
  
  
  
"Stop the flames!" The people were in a panic now. If it got any larger, it could take out the house and homes around. "We need more help!" ... ... ...  
  
  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it, the 'shrine' and house, all gone" ~There was silence~ "And Kagome, was she in the well?" the mother continued, than tried to cry. After crying all night, she had none left in her.  
  
  
  
Her father looked at her. "Well..." He said, "It will be some time before the well can be cleared so all we can do is pray that Souta did not her Kagome's voice". He walked over to Souta, how was sitting on the ground with what little remains of his things. "Come on boy; let us give your mom some time alone".  
  
  
  
"Okay grandpa, I am a little hungry"  
  
  
  
~The two set off down the street, leaving Kagome's mother alone~  
  
  
  
"I know your still out there some were Kagome, I can feel it!"...  
  
  
  
  
  
~A Jump In Time~  
  
  
  
Back in the age of Demons and Dragons, near the edge of a river...  
  
  
  
"That was some fight!" Miroku huffed as he took a seat down by the river side, "but did Sesshoumaru get the 'Shikon no Tama'?"   
  
  
  
Everyone looked over at Kagome, how did not hear Miroku because she was in deep thought. "What happened to the 'Shikon no Tama'?" She thought to her self, "It was in my hand, but when I dropped it, the thing vanished!"  
  
  
  
"Kagome? Did you hear me? Did you see if he got the gem?" Miroku repeated. "I... I don't think so... No, it fell down into the well." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped up. "Well, why did you not tell us before? Now we need to go back and get it!" he said as he started walking off.  
  
  
  
"It won't be there Inu-Yasha." Everyone turned to face Kagome. "When it fell, it vanished and I could not since it any more." Everyone went silent.  
  
"We can look for it later, we ALL need to be fixed up and rest." As Miroku said this, he puts his arm around Sango and with out thinking started to touch her butt. ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~  
  
  
  
"Do you dare try it you little LEECH!" Sango shouted at Miroku, as he tried to pull himself off the ground. "It was worth a shot" he whispered to him self. ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ "I heard that!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"Well, he IS right about something" she said. "We all need rest." ...  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*Writers Note's:   
  
*(1)* I didn't mean for that to sound sexual, but I couldn't write it any other way that worked, sorry about that. ^_^;  
  
*(2)* As the gem fell down the well, it opened up a small portal in time allowing Souta to hear Kagome's scream.  
  
  
  
Please be truthful in your reviews of my story...  
  
  
  
You can also write to me at gamer@orangeday.net  
  
-Hideki Motosuwa San, signing out. 


	3. Flash From The Past

NOTES:   
  
*(#)* Means there is a note at the bottom of the page about that part of the story.  
  
'Shikon no Tama' = 'The Shikon Jewel'  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"We can look for it later, we ALL need to be fixed up and rest." As Miroku said this, he puts his arm around Sango and with out thinking started to touch her butt. ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~  
  
  
  
"Do you dare try it you little LEECH!" Sango shouted at Miroku, as he tried to pull himself off the ground. "It was worth a shot" he whispered to him self. ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ "I heard that!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"Well, he IS right about something" she said. "We all need rest." ...  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The next day, all of the gang, after having a goodnights sleep and some food, headed back to the well to search for the one and only 'Shikon no Tama'~  
  
  
  
"Kagome, do you see or feel it any were?" Inu-Yasha asked as they both looked down the deep well. I don't see it, but I do feel something; like it is on the other side" ...   
  
  
  
"Hmmm, let me go down there and see" she said as see climbed over the edge. "Well? Aren't you going to help me down Inu-Yasha? Or do I have to do it my self!" she barked at him.  
  
  
  
"Ya ya ya, I got you" he snorted back t her as he helped her down.  
  
  
  
"What is up with them?" Shippo asked to Miroku and Sango as they watched the two of them argue. Miroku spoke "I thought I heard them arguing last night, but I could not hear what they said. Sango, did you hear anything?"  
  
  
  
The agitated Sango bursts out "I don't recall: all I remember is TRYING to stop you and your perverted arm!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, right" Miroku says as he rubs his face.  
  
  
  
~Turning back to Kagome and Inu-Yasha~  
  
  
  
"Has she found anything yet Inu-Yasha?" Miroku says as he tries to change the conversation.  
  
  
  
"No, not yet, but-"  
  
  
  
"INU-YASHA" Kagome screams from in the well. "There is something down here! Get me out!"  
  
  
  
~The surprised Inu-Yasha and friends run over to the well and look down.~  
  
  
  
"I don't see anything" Inu-Yasha said as he quickly pulled her out. "Are you SURE you saw something, it is really dark down there-"  
  
  
  
~As he said the words, a dark haired, human-like, female demon flew out of the well, knocking the group over~  
  
  
  
"I am free! I AM FREE!" she cackled as she hovered over head.  
  
  
  
"She is not bad looking" Miroku thought to him self. "WILL YOU BARE MY CHILDREN?????" he yelled to the demon above. ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ ~SLAP!~ (Do I NEED to say?)  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped up in a hurry, yelling "Were the hell did you come from?".  
  
  
  
She looked down, "You don't remember me Inu-Yasha? I'm not surprised, it was a while ago that you THOUGHT you killed me" She laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
"I remember you! Mistress Centipede" Kagome said, "But you were a lot more ugly back then." she added.  
  
  
  
"Hahaha, you think your smart wench, don't you? Well, I had a bit of a make over. All that time in the well allowed me to regenerate, but in the new form that you see before you!"  
  
  
  
"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, who is this hott- I MEAN demon any ways?" Miroku asked as he pulled him self up (yet again).  
  
  
  
"See is a weak demon that I have destroyed once and will again." Inu-Yasha jumps to attack, "Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer" he yells as he moves in for the kill.  
  
  
  
"Not his time you MUTT!" she laughed as she vanished in thin air.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha and the others looked all around them. "Were did she go?" Shippo asked.  
  
  
  
"I... I don't know. She could be any were-" Sango told him as Inu-Yasha butted in, "Oh, she is still hear, I can smell her stench all around us!"  
  
  
  
~The area was calm, cool, and quit, but not for long...~  
  
  
  
"Take this!!!!!" she screamed; but know one could see her, when all of a sudden she flashed back into sight with claws open and heading write for Inu-Yasha. "You killed me; it's my turn to do the same to you!"...  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*Writers Note's:   
  
*N/A  
  
  
  
Please be truthful in your reviews of my story...  
  
  
  
You can also write to me at gamer@orangeday.net  
  
-Hideki Motosuwa San, signing out. 


End file.
